


狗狗的报恩

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: 香喷喷的师徒盖饭（竹村 小田 女V）
Kudos: 9





	狗狗的报恩

事情的起因仅仅是，你的生命只剩下最后的6个月，你不想留下遗憾。你不想你耳边经常听到的那句，“牛逼啊，V。”最后变成夜之城传奇笑料，

“牛逼啊V，到死都是个雏。”

你起初给最靠谱的老维打了个电话，直截了当的问他能不能上了你，结果他吧啦吧啦说了半天把你给拒绝了。

“妈的，夜之城居然有人不想上我，性偶都他妈想白送我一炮，艹！”你愤怒的把烟头扔掉，狠狠踩碎。

老维的电话刚挂断，又有电话进来，你以为是老维后悔了，语气不善，“喂，”

“是我，V。”

“噢，是竹村啊，有事么？”

“我马上就要离开夜之城了，感谢你的救命之恩，我会永远记在心里的。”

“诶，你等下，”反正都是干，找个不花钱的不好么，“你还是现在就报了吧。”

所以你现在在演武场正中，背靠着竹村躺在地板上，头枕在他肩颈的义体之上。你光裸的脊背擦着竹村西装外套的布料。你岔着双腿，小田正规规矩矩的跪在其间，一双湛蓝到发光的义眼仔仔细细的盯着竹村的手指揉捏你的乳头。

“通过揉捏，乳头会变硬，这是她开始兴奋起来的信号。你来做给我看。”

“是，师父。”小田小心的覆上你另一侧乳房，他惊讶于你明明武力值满点，胸前的触感却细腻柔软，“乳房，很柔软。”

“你可以试着吮吸，不过在她彻底兴奋起来之前，不要过于用力，会使她疼痛。”

小田低下头，吸住了你的乳头。他专心致志的吸吮，无师自通的学会了用舌尖拨弄你的小红豆。

突如其来的快感让你忍不住想要呻吟，你为了掩饰脱口而出，“啊……艹啊……”

接着竹村轻触你的脸颊，与你交换了一个濡湿的吻，“不是你自己想要做爱，不做处女的么？”竹村的语气不容置疑，你这才意识到为什么他会说小田对他不敢造次。听到竹村的语气，小田也暂时从肉欲中警醒过来，迷茫的抬起头，他眼下晕红一片，一副努力忍耐欲望的模样。

【我他妈又没让小田来报恩。傻逼荒板老狗。】

竹村摸了一把你的下面，探进去一根手指。“还不行，里面不够湿。”

异物感让你感到不适，可也算不上痛。这比你想象中的可差远了，你以为要么会疼得要死，要么会快感连连。现在不上不下的，理智在线还有点儿尴尬。

竹村拔出手指，开始拨弄你的软肉。他的手指粗糙，你感觉你的腰越来越使不上力气，特别是有的时候你觉得他的的手指像漏电一般，让你从小腹开始浑身变得酥麻起来。小田又规规矩矩的跪坐好，静待竹村的下一个指令。他把你的每一处细微的变化都观察的清清楚楚。如果不看他鼓胀得要把西装裤撑爆的下三角区，你可能会认为这是小田的某次教学演习。竹村把你的双腿扒开，命令小田，“这是阴蒂，刺激它。”

“是，”小田把头埋到你的腿间，伸出舌头开始舔弄。小田会有如此举动你是没想到的，你以为不过就是打一炮，干干脆脆插入了事，现在这样反倒让你有些害羞。竹村扶着你的大腿，不让你并拢。你能清晰的感觉到小田柔软，但有颗粒感的舌尖在你穴口的某处不停摩擦。接着快感一波接着一波，你的害羞渐渐加上了燥热且空虚，你不舒服的扭了扭身子，“差不多了吧，插进来吧。”

竹村用指尖轻点小田的头，“继续，不许停。”

竹村啃咬着你的耳垂和脖颈，一只手或在你的乳晕磨蹭，或轻夹你的乳头。小田的舌头还在卖力干活，你感觉到他除了一直刺激你的那处敏感以外，还在你的阴道边缘试探着，试图挤开你的嫩肉，把舌头往你阴道里面塞。

【这也太他妈过了，艹……】

多重刺激下，酥麻的感觉累积到临界点，你的理智才终于掉线，“啊……啊……艹啊……”这回你的声音只剩下甜腻腻的娇喘，下身一股热流泄了出去，这下你完全失去了抵抗，瘫倒在竹村身上，一点儿力气也使不出来。

“这样就可以了，小田。”竹村把你翻过来，冲着他趴在地上。竹村已经挺立起来的阴茎打在你的脸上，他托着你的脸对你命令，“含住它。”

高潮的余韵还在，可你立刻清醒过来，“我艹，我不！你他妈傻逼？这玩意儿……唔……唔！”

师徒俩默契十足，先是小田从背后插了进来。你痛的不行的时候，竹村捏着你的下巴直接把鸡巴塞了进去，“荒板士兵向来说到做到。”

你的阴道被小田的性器强行撑开，越是疼痛你就越是紧张，肌肉就绷的更紧，用全身的力量抵抗小田的入侵。不只你痛，小田也痛，竹村被你咬得也很痛。

“师父……？里面太紧了，有点痛。”小田困惑着，没有性经验的他也没想到会这么痛。

竹村皱着眉头把你拉起来，让你把胳膊搭在他肩膀。他用舌头撬开你紧锁的牙齿，强迫你的舌头跟他缠绕在一起。他把你的嘴唇吸的发肿之后，又转向了你柔软的胸肉。不得不说竹村要比小田能干许多，他揉捏你的乳房，同时舔舐你的乳头，你几乎立刻就失去了对自己身体的控制，只想瘫倒回竹村怀里。高潮一次之后你变得更加敏感，媚叫连连。

小田感受到了你的松动，拖着你的细腰让你更贴近他。原本夹的过分紧的阴道现在像是主动勾引他一般，轻轻挤压，偶尔挑衅一般夹的狠一些。小田本能的开始律动，“啊……师父，这好爽……”小田的力气很大，但没什么技巧，顶得你又脱了力挂在竹村肩膀上。

“慢点，小田，你需照顾恩人的感受。她是很需要被抚慰的。”

“对不起！”小田急忙道歉，双手向你大腿内侧滑去，轻轻按摩。

你很少被人触碰过的软肉上传来的麻痒感不断袭击你的大脑神经，你双眼含泪，整个道场和正在发生的一切都变得朦胧不真实。你低头看到竹村除了鼓胀的阴茎以外，一丁点情欲都没有展露出来，像是在嘲讽你的无能。你伸手握住他阴茎的根部，开始往嘴里送。竹村应该是刚刚洗过澡，他的阴茎像他本人一样干净无味，这比你想象中的要好，至少你并不反感。

“不要用牙蹭到我的阴茎，”你无力的冲竹村比了个中指，嘴巴被撑开的太大，口水流了到处都是，下巴已经酸痛起来，然而他还那么多破要求。

他的手插进你的发丝，把你的头抬的高一点。吐出去一节阴茎后，你的嘴里轻松多了，“动动舌头，你总吃过冰棒吧？”

这倒是个不错的比喻，你总算找到了诀窍。吸吮，舔弄，吞咽，竹村的性器变得火热，龟头胀的更大了，前端还流出一丁点液体。在你用舌头把液体舔掉的同时，竹村的呼息也变得粗重起来，那声音如同塞壬海妖般蛊惑人心，让你小腹一紧。你想抬头看一眼他的表情，可他马上就压住你的头，把你按的更低。整根性器都没进了你的嘴里，龟头顶进了喉咙，你想呕。可身后的小田也同时开始发力，把你操的直往前扑，你没法抗衡师徒俩任何一方的力量，只觉得他们节奏相仿，一起进，一起出，几乎要把你整个人从中间折断。但奇妙的是，你居然生出一丝满足感，身体被塞满的同时，两位漂亮又强壮的男士为你的身体发出的粗重的喘息声，在你耳中更像是对你身体的绝佳赞赏，这让你的虚荣心也得到了极大的满足。

小田的阴茎在你的肉穴里进进出出，噗嗤噗嗤发出水声。你猜想他的阴茎可能会比竹村的细嫩一些，至少没那么多青筋。【也许会更好吃】这个念头让你想叫喊出声，可竹村的手按在你的后脑，用他的性器把你的呻吟全顶回了喉咙里，变成细小的呜咽。

“啊，师父，这里面好热，挤的我好难受，我快要忍不住了！”小田捏住你的腰，没有过性经验的他根本控制不住力气，你被他的胡乱冲撞搞的又有些痛，可这种被顶到尽头的感觉又让你上瘾。小田的阴茎猛的痉挛几下，射精了，“啊……我不行……”可你才刚刚找到一点点酥酥的感觉。

“这就是你对恩人的报答么，小田三太夫？你真的是没用。”

竹村抓着你的手把你扶起来，像对待自己的公主。如果不是你嘴角亮晶晶的挂着口水，大腿上还往下滴着小田的精液，你甚至觉得竹村在崇敬你。他把你放躺在地上，轻轻按压你的腿，把已经被你吮吸的邦邦硬的性器慢慢挺了进去。

“啊……”真他妈爽。竹村的阴茎比小田的粗糙许多，在你嫩滑的阴道里慢慢摩擦，更能引发你的快感。射过一次的小田，跪在你的侧面，让你倚在他的胳膊上。他冲着你的耳朵呼气，“对不起，我会继续努力的。”他学着他师父的样子啃咬你的耳朵，接着是脸颊，嘴唇。小田不太会接吻，他就像一只小狗狗啃咬骨头一般，舔吮你的嘴角。你偏偏头，吐出一点小舌尖让他别再专注于你快要磨破的嘴唇。

小田是个出色的学生，他很快学会了怎么挑逗你的口腔。上下都被满足的你，乳房被师徒二人一人一个握在手里揉搓挑逗，分工明确又配合默契。

【太淫乱了……】你心里想着，可屁股却忍不住向竹村蹭过去，好让他进的更深。酥麻感越来越强，这次没有阴茎的阻碍，你媚叫得很大声，“啊……艹快点……啊啊……”

竹村加快了他的速度，进的更深，小田吸住了你的一个乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬住。“妈的……不行了……啊……”高潮像一团火焰从小腹燃起，你的肉穴紧紧吸住竹村的肉棒，竹村在你痉挛的时候狠狠抽插了几下，通电的感觉更加强烈，使你近乎昏厥。你闭上眼睛，浑身没力，高潮的余韵还在，竹村的肉棒也还在。他一直保持着这个速度直到你真的沉睡过去，你最后隐约听到他只泄露了一声低沉的呻吟。

从此夜之城有了新的传奇八卦，

“牛逼啊V，荒板顶级保镖都争抢着为她开苞，她一次就操了两个，两个！”

当这条关于自己的八卦新闻传到你耳朵里时，你正躺在老维的诊所定期检查义体。老维的手头一顿，

“噢？那我这次倒是应该给你好好检查检查，”老维冰凉的手指摸上你的腰侧裸露在外的一小截皮肤，“是不是中病毒了，能让你这么痒痒。”


End file.
